Slings and Arrows
by Sakeholic Vagabond
Summary: Burdened with responsibilities he didn't ask for, a young Quincy tries to balance school, work, and the supernatural altogether. But like that annoying alarm clock in the morning or an ex-girlfriend, some things can't be ignored.Alternate Universe


Author Note: I've decided to write a Bleach story. However, this one is from the perspective from a Quincy, as I felt that would be a more interesting choice for a character. The setting of this story is AU, so you won't be seeing any familiar Bleach characters (well, maybe ONE, but otherwise…). I appreciate all feedback, good or bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, do you think I'd be whoring myself out on this site? You must be joking.

Chapter 1: Eat Your Heart Out, William Tell

_"You cannot run forever, little mouse!"_

The booming, raspy voice echoed through the dark alleyways. Why no one stopped to comment on this phenomenon was unknown. They certainly should've, seeing as how the voice was seemingly coming out of nowhere. But alas, seeing as how night had fallen, and the only illumination on the dingy street was from streetlights that had fallen into disrepair, the few that passed by paid no heed.

Then again, why would they? The spiritually unaware could not hear the voice of this creature, an alabaster-colored mask covering its face. It ran on all fours, similar to how a cheetah would move about. In fact, you could say it vaguely resembled a cheetah, if it weren't for the aforementioned mask, the elongated talon-like claws, the oddly slotted eyes leering at its prey from the eyeholes, and a large protruding hole going through its midsection, yet somehow not hindering it in the slightest. The fact that it was much larger than an actual cheetah eliminated any doubt that this creature was not of the earthly realm.

The "prey" in question, a wiry young man that appeared to be no more than 19 or 20, was weaving his way around trashcans and garbage bags, trying to avoid it. His grey hair was shoulder-length and framed his face, and his brilliant blue eyes, resembling the color of a robin's egg. Currently, he was preoccupied with putting as much distance between the creature and himself as possible.

Hitting a brick wall, the youth's heart thundered in his chest, the pounding ringing in his ears. He had not expected this creature to ambush him so suddenly and so quietly, as he was returning home from the nearby college campus late at night after working on a project. However, his lack of caution had put him in this situation, and the creature bared its fangs, licking its lips.

_"So...Quincy...you thought you could get away from me, but it looks like you're cornered. Maybe if you had spent a bit less time running, and a bit more time fighting, you wouldn't be in this situation."_

The look of panic on the man's face was evident. Sweat had plastered his coat to him and his pale face was flushed from over-exertion.

"H-Hollow... you're a Hollow..."

_"Oh, so you know what I am?",_ the creature mockingly taunted, its pawed feet advancing closer and closer. _"I was assuming that you were a bit dense, but it appears you're smarter than you look."_  
It poised itself, preparing for a single strike, baring its fangs. With a single leap, it would be able to feast on this naive human soon enough.

_"Unfortunately, your insight came too late. Now be a good dinner and die quietly!"_ The beast leapt at the man with astonishing speed, going for his throat.

Or it would've been, if its prey hadn't taken evasive action and seemed to disappear faster than the Hollow could move. While the creature was distracted, the gray-haired man had extended a necklace in the shape of a cross that he wore around his neck, grasping it in his left hand. With a thought and a moment of concentration, several small particles began to form into what he needed to defend himself from the abomination.

Now, while the "prey", as referred to by the creature, was nothing out the ordinary, with his plaid scarf, black knee-length wool coat, and his pale skin that made it seem that he spent the majority of the time in the libraries rather than socializing outdoors-the longbow in his hand said differently. It was a weapon that matched the height of the grey-haired youth, 6'0 to be exact, and had subtle decorations with blue and white. The bow appeared to have been forged by a master craftsman, out of high-quality wood in the forest.

The long-bow wielding young man appeared behind it, his bow now pointed at it. A blue-colored arrow, almost the same color as its wielder's eyes, formed into being, pulsating with power pointed at the head of the creature and poised to pierce its mask with a single strike.

The Hollow's eyes widened in shock in surprise, hissing as it realized the folly it had made. _"So you're a Quincy? I thought those were legends!"_

"And you said I was the one who was smarter than I looked", the Quincy said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I'd agree with you, if it weren't for the arrow I was about to aim at you." His lips curled in a triumphant smirk.

The Hollow let out a hellish roar and lunged towards the Quincy in a blind rage, who seemed to be mouthing 4 words as it approached, no sound emitting from his mouth at all.

"You're far too slow."

The arrow wasted little time in piercing through the Hollow's mask and completely obliterating it. It cried in anguish as the adornment cracked and shattered, taking the bearer along with it. In a few seconds, nothing remained of the Hollow, as it seemed to fade into existence.

Kouji watched the spectacle passively for a few seconds before sighing, the long-bow that he had conjured from seemingly nowhere vanishing and reshaping itself into the silver cross pendant he wore around his neck. "This will be the last time I let a Hollow corner me. Luckily no one was around to see this, or I'd look like a total nut."

Getting his bearings, he tightened the scarf around his neck, his blue eyes apprehensively peering behind him. "And sorry for your misfortune, but there's no soul left to save for a disgusting creature like you...Hollow."

_To Be Continued_


End file.
